Rose Potter and the Destiny Mirror
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: this story takes place at the same time as H.P.P.S Rose has her own mystery's to solve. Why was she not with Harry & put in an orphanage and why were they so secretive and never told her the truth even Dumbledore don't know. Who took her from G/R.
1. Always the same birthday

_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

_**Authors: Notes: Chapter one & two are only a stepping stone to Chapter three Please read chapter one - two & then Chapter THREE a read before you say "Na I'll give it a miss" I promise I have worked really hard on Chapter three though it hasn't been Bata'd so there may be some mistakes (ie Spelling - Grammar) but the story line is good so please read & Review!.. So I think you'll be begging me to update like I'm now begging for Reviews XD  
**_

_**Please Read & Review!**_

**Rose Potter And The Destiny Mirror**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Always the same Birthday.**

Rose Potter was an eleven year old, pretty rose blond haired girl, who lived In an Orphanage for Magical children, she wasn't sure exactly where the Orphanage, was She had brilliant blue eyes and she was easily the Prettiest girl there she sometimes thought that was the main reason the other girls all hated her so much.

All of the other children at the Orphanage, had there names down for a hidden school that only those who went there or teach there knew even existed, But Rose had found out that she, when she was born had her Name down for another school; a school Rose wanted to go to.

Rose didn't want to go to MarmaDuke academy for girls; she wanted to go to the School her parents wanted for her, She wanted to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but every time Rose said that she hoped she was still on there lists to go, to what Rose said was a much better school.

The adults looked horrified, and told her that even If she did get the letter she was not ever going to go near that School, and Rose Just told them that in seven years she was going there then and that they wouldn't be able to stop her, and for some strange reason they looked even more horrified at the thought.

And today was the 31st of July her eleventh birthday, and there was no one to celebrate it with her, and she just lay on her bed thinking, that today was going to be horrible, Because every year on her birthday; a very famous boy also had his birthday; and then to make matters worse they shared there family name.

Rose L. Potter she wasn't ever told what the L. stood for, but she shared her birthday with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, at least he was allowed to know his middle name, She had herd Rumours that Harry has had an even worse up bringing than her.

Rose wasn't sure whether It were true or not, but if it were, then he has been forced to live in a cupboard for the past eleven years; and had been abused by his Muggle relatives.

And Rose got teased by the other girls they kept saying that she, Rose Is probably his sister, and that there twins but Rose thought if that true then that was the most horrid thing in the world, to suppurate them, and sometimes wondered whether it could be true.

But that would mean that Voldemort who everyone else called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, had also tried to kill her, that if it true, the Dark Lord the most horrid in a long time, tried to kill them both, the thought really bothered her because if it was true, then while her brother if he was, got all the fame and love of the Wizarding world, she got thrown in an Orphanage, and forgotten.

Rose didn't even know who her parents were, she was told when she was eight; something that, even now she knew was a lie, she was told that her parents were Death Eaters, but she knew it to be untrue because of the one present she ever got for her birthday.

On her seventh birthday she got sent a locket, with a note saying not to show anyone, or they will probably take it from her, the note was written in neat scratchy writing of elegant royal blue ink, the locket had both her mother and father in it, her mother looked very pretty and very similar to Rose, only Rose looked like she was a lot shorter, and quite a bit cuter, and her father seemed to be very hansom indeed with his messy black hair.

They were both very happy smiling like they hadn't a care in the world, no Death Eater could ever have those eyes, eyes of nothing but love and kindness, Rose got teased and bullied a lot about the horrid lie, about her parents being Death Eaters, one of her horrible care workers saw fit to tell the other Orphans.

There was at least one good thing that came from her misery and tormentors, she has now had her own room ever since, the other children kept saying that they were to scared of Rose to want to share a room with her, so now at least Rose can cry herself to sleep without being ridiculed about it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Rose get out hear now!" a hateful voice she recognised as Mrs. Baggins who called through the door, "we have to take you to get your school things, at Diagon Ally!" Rose sat up on her bed and swung her legs around over the edge.

"I'm coming ma'am", Rose called sadly as she herd Mrs. Baggins marching away, Rose was the only Orphan at the Orphanage who called the care workers Ma'am, because they told her that horrid children of death eaters have no right to call them by there given name.

Rose got up sadly not wanting to get her school things because she didn't want to go to MarmaDuke, but wanted to go so desperately to Hogwarts, but she saw this, her first ever trip outside the Orphanage as an opportunity maybe there would be someone who could help her.

She thought sometimes what if she were Harry Potter's sister and someone said she looked like Lily Potter, and refused to let them go until they preformed some tests, or what If she showed people who knew Lily Potter, her locket and they said that the two people in the photos were indeed Lily and James Potter.

Rose stood up and sighed opening her bed room door and walked though closing it behind her, not caring to look around at the deserted dirty hall as she made her way to the kitchen, where the fire place was, where she, In her horrid old baggy clothes, unlike the other Orphans who were given the best, and Mrs. Baggins would use the fire place to transport them to Diagon Ally.

"Hurry up girl" Mrs. Baggins yelled angrily as Rose sadly enters the kitchen, Rose cautiously made her way over, and was very curious about using floo powder, she had never used the fire before and was never even allowed to watch anyone else use it either.

Rose thought that they believed she would use it to run away which was very true right now she was thinking up different scenarios on how to escape them in Diagon Ally, she hated these people at the Orphanage, so much so that she couldn't wait to learn magic, she had promised herself that she would study harder than anyone, so then, when she comes of age she was planning on teaching the care workers some manners in how to treat people.

Rose thought that it wasn't surprising that people turned to the dark side, when there were so many horrid people to miss treat them as children, even the other children were miss treated a lot, though Rose was the most abused, at least they had each other, there were a few girls that were nice to Rose when there was no one else around to see, but they were affrayed of getting bullied like Rose was, if they tried to openly be her friend.

Rose hoped that the other students at MarmaDuke Academy for Witches, would not lessen to the other Orphans, and that at least one mite not, and choose to be her, Rose's friend, that was the only good possibility of going to the school the possibility that she could make friends.

Rose knew that if she could get into Hogwarts instead, that there she knew she could make friends, even if the other Orphans all transferred there to try to prevent her from having friends, they all said that she, Rose would be in Slytherin which Rose knew she wouldn't, she knew she was a Gryffindor and that she would hate all of the horrid Slytherins.

The Slytherins were all children of death eaters or at least most were and it had produced the most dark sorcerers ever, and even Voldamort was a Slytherin when he was at school, before he dyed trying to kill Harry Potter, though some people say that he's still alive, barely, but still alive.

Gryffindor was where she, Rose truly belonged, with good people, true and kind, brave and loyal, Rose knew that she would be liked by everyone in Gryffindor, and find some loyal and close friends, even if she became a Ravenclaw she knew she would be liked, and there was still the possibility to become a Ravenclaw because, Rose was really smart like them.

Rose had the highest grades at her school work, which really bothered the other Orphans and care workers that, she, Rose had straight A's while the others barely got C's, Rose was very proud of her grades, even if she didn't get a treat for getting good grades like the other Orphans did.

"Ok, Now girl" Mrs. Baggins spat "Take a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fire place, and say loudly and clearly 'The leaky Cauldron', Ok" She told Rose offering her some green powder from a flower pot.

"Ok ma'am" Rose said sadly, taking a handful of green floo powder, Rose couldn't remember the last time she had smiled or laughed with true happiness, and wished she was allowed to have been adopted, but on evenings when possible new parents came by, she was locked and sealed away in her room, Rose knew it was probably because she was really cute and that most prospective parents liked the cuter children.

Rose walked up to the fire then throw her floo powder in and was startled by brilliant Emerald flames that erupted around her, when she shouted "The Leaky Cauldron", she was pulled very uncomfortably it felt like she was being squeezed from all directions, she really felt sick as she was pulled through seeing all these other fire place exits as she went.

Then she was thrown out falling to the floor on her front, and skidded a little across the cold stone floor, And came to a halt, she looked up and gasped in surprise, seeing that she had stopped right at the feet of the hugest man she had ever seen, he was at least eight or nine feet tall and had a big black heavy looking raincoat on, and a wild tangle of messy hair and a busy messy beard to match, she saw that he had the kindest betel black eyes she had ever seen just visible though his long hair, and that this man would not harm anyone, not even a annoying moth.

"Ya all right t'ere Miss." he asked kindly with a happy smile, bending down and picking her up to put her back on her feet.

"Thank you" Rose replied sadly even his kindness couldn't make Rose forget her misery.

"Hey Hagrid did she just fall out of the fire," a boy standing next to the giant man asked, Rose looked at the boy he had messy black unruly hair, and brilliant green eyes he looked very familiar and was also dressed very shabbily like he wasn't looked after very fairly too, and now they just stared at each other, like he found her familiar to.

This giant of a man, Hagrid, the boy called him was staring at Rose as though in shock beyond anything, like a hurricane could rip the place to pieces and he wouldn't notice.


	2. Family of two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Family Of Two.**

"Oh my god" Rose finally said "You look just like him" Rose was breathing very deeply now, Trying not to dare believe, The boy just stared, Not understanding what she meant, But it was very clear from the look of sadness, On the giant Hagrid's face that he also was thinking what Rose was.

The boy then spotted some thing on the floor, That Rose had dropped, when she fell out of the fire place, And he crouched down to pick it up, It was her locket, And it had fell open, He was staring at it with startled eyes he seemed to stare mainly at Rose's father then he looked over towards a mirror.

Hagrid looked curiously at the locket, Then Rose noticed him shacking he was actual looking quite angrily at the locket, Like seeing Rose and the locket upset him.

"Hagrid" the boy finally asked looking at the pictures in the locket, "Are these my parents" Hagrid shock like the implications were to horrid to imagine but He answered.

"Yes" short and to the point.

"But there my parents", Rose told them still unable to believe, "That..That would mean I was there too" Rose had tears in her eyes now as did the boy.

"Rose" came a hateful voice from behind her, Rose turned around to see that Mrs. Baggins had exited the fire place, And hadn't noticed who she, Rose was talking, As the horrid woman approached Rose moved back behind the boy.

"S..Stay away from me" Rose demanded eyeing the woman with hate and disgust "Y..You horrible woman".

"What do you think your doing?" Mrs. Baggins demanded angrily.

"I know the truth" Rose told her, And now the horrible care worker stopped stock still, And gulped loudly when she saw Hagrid step between them, He looked down at the boy who held onto Rose's arm and her locket tightly, As Rose held onto him he had tears in his eyes like Rose did he obviously realised that, They were family.

"Harry" the giant said to the boy, "I didn't even know you had a sister" he apologised then the giant turned back to the horrible Mrs. Baggins, "What is the meaning of this" Hagrid said loudly, "Who hid the fact that Harry Potter has a twin sister", At these words everyone in the Leaky cauldron stopped stock still and gasped, The loudest gasp of shocked horror that Rose had ever herd, And they all turned to face her.

Some of those facing her looked on the verge of tears, Others were already crying, Rose almost smiled at what this could mean, This boy was Harry Potter, Rose Potters twin brother.

"Please, I don't want to go to some stupid hidden secret school sir" Rose asked him kindly, As he looked at her "I don't want to go to a crap school, Like MarmaDuke Academy for girls, I want to go to Hogwarts".

"MarmaDuke?, That school exists, No child of Lily and James Potter, Will be denied entrance to Hogwarts, While I still breath" Hagrid told her fiercely making her, Crack a small smile at the fact someone would stand up for her, Hagrid turned back to Mrs. Baggins with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, Which had show nothing but kindness for Rose, Even Harry had a small happy cheeky smile as he looked, At Rose.

"Sh..e's not goi..ng to Hog..warts" Mrs. Baggins stuttered nervously like she knew that statement to be very untrue, "The Orphanage will not pay, Nor allow it".

"Why would you need to, If shes truly who we both no she Is" Hagrid chuckled darkly "Then both her and Harry share the fairly large Inheritance from there parents".

Mrs. Baggins looked very shaken by this obviously true statement, And Rose and Harry just silently stared at each other with cheeky grins, Obviously this was news to Harry too.

"Yer and how do you suppose to find out for certain that there brother and sister?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because only the Potters blood, Will be able to step into the vault that's how" Hagrid told her menacingly "Now I sagest woman that you get lost, So Harry and his sister can get to know each other" Hagrid then turns to face Harry and Rose and just gently and kindly ushers them out though a back door.

Rose and Harry both frowned when outside, Because they were now in a small ended ally with a brick stone wall ahead, And a few large metal bins.

"Excuse me" Both Harry and Rose asked Hagrid together, Which made them both giggle happily, Rose couldn't believe it she was actually happy, She noticed that Hagrid found it funny, That they were both about to ask the same question.

"so why are we in a dead end?" Harry asked happily.

"Yer I thought we were going to Diagon Ally?", Rose asked just as happily "And is it really Ok to just steal me" she giggled at her joke, Not really caring whether it Ok or not.

"Of course, No daughter of Lily's or James's, Should go to a school that's to ashamed to show its self to the world" Hagrid said happily.

"Well, When I get to Hogwarts, I'm going to blab to everyone about it" Rose and Harry laughed, At the prospect of reviling the schools existence, Then Hagrid chuckling at the thought too, And taped the wall three times with his pink umbrella, Which Rose thought was weird for a man to have a pink umbrella, But then was to shocked by the sight that followed to bother mentioning it.

"Welcome..err Rose wasn't it" Hagrid asked as Rose looked at his happy smiling face and nodded, "Welcome to Diagon Ally, Harry and Rose Potter" Hagrid finished cheekily, Rose couldn't believe it, It was cool to say the least when she saw the stone wall melt away to reveille an archway, Which led to a cobbled street full of shops and happy shoppers, Witches and Wizards, Of all ages happily browsing, Window of the shops.

Harry looked just as amazed as Rose did, As Rose took his hand and lead the way she couldn't believe it she had a brother, And he looked just as pleased to have a sister.

"Rose" Hagrid finally asked as they walked down the street, Through the crowds of people, "That woman looked as though she knew who you are", Hagrid frowned and was staring at the way Rose was dressed.

"Yer I think she did" Rose replied happily not really caring about the lies the horrid care workers had told.

"But you look like you've been as badly treated as Harry has" Hagrid asked looking very angry about it, The Rumours must have been right about the awful way her brother was treated, And she just looked at him sadly.

"Its Ok" Harry told her "It wasn't that bad" but he looked as though he were lying and wasn't very good at it, Boys, Well Rose hadn't met many but all the boys she ever met weren't that good at lying neither.

"But I herd you were kept in a cupboard" Rose asks as they approach a huge white marble building at the end of the cobble street, She saw Harry twitch uncomfortably, It must have been true "Oh my god" Rose slowly said "Those horrid relatives of yours made you stay in a cupboard".

Harry just shrugged then said "Well after the first letter was addressed to the Cupboard they moved me to a bed room" he sighed then said something else with a smirk on his face "and you meant to say those horrid relatives of ours" he chuckled at Rose's obvious realization that it was true they were hers too.

"Hang on" Rose said frowning as they stopped by the stone steps to the marble building, Hagrid almost walking into the two happy twins, "How many letters did you get?" Rose asked.

"Thousands before Hagrid came" Harry sighed sadly, "They wouldn't let me read any so Hagrid came to give me one", He smiled at the beaming giant of a man "I thought I was the happiest person alive when he did" Harry said happily "But I now no I was wrong" Harry grinned cheekily.

"What do you mean" Rose asked looking puzzled, And saw Harry going bright red in the cheeks with embarrassment.

"I think", Hagrid jumped in "He means now you two are together, Where you belong that, That is more important to him than Hogwarts".

Rose smiled happily that was the nicest thing some one tried to say to her and it was true for her too she would rather have her brother than Hogwarts, So she gave him a big hug and squeezed him tight in her arms, "That was the nicest thing ever, I'm sure were going to become real close, Harry", Rose told him as he hugged her just as tight back.

"Iv..Never had anyone close before" Harry told her sadly as they broke apart from there tight embrace "Neither have I" Rose replied just as sadly then continued with a big happy smile "At least we have each other now".

"Yep" Harry tells her happily then frowns looking sadly at Hagrid, Like he just thought of something Rose and Hagrid had not, "Hagrid", He asks.

"Yes Harry?" Hagrid asks back looking concerned, "Where are we going to live" Harry replied and Hagrid looked like he hadn't thought about the fact, That they wouldn't want to be living away from each other, "Well I don't want to go back to the Dursleys", Harry stated.

"And I don't want to go back to the Orphanage" Rose states equally concerned "Plus some one should shut it down, Its horrible, And they don't let no one there go to Hogwarts", Rose told the very concerned looking Hagrid.

"Are there girls there that want to go to Hogwarts?", Hagrid asked curiously, Frowning.

"Yer, Iv herd a few older girls say they would rather Hogwarts, Where they would be treated like people and not like horrid little servants as they say they are", Rose sighed sadly.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this" Hagrid said angrily.

"Head master of Hogwarts" Harry answered, Rose's unanswered question seeing her look of not knowing.

"We'll have to find a nice family to take you both in, For the rest of your schooling years, Until your both of age", Hagrid told them happily once more.

"But that mite be impossible" Rose told him sadly.

"What!" asked Hagrid loudly "Who would turn down the famous Harry Potter, And his soon to be famous sister, Rose Potter?" Rose just giggled she never thought of that, It was true she was going to be almost as famous, As her brother.


	3. The Twin Wands

_**Authors: Notes: This is my first chapter and it took me a lot of time and effort to complete it - so I hope you enjoy it - Rose & Harry collect some Galleons and go shopping for their school supplys and they get their wands and meet the family who they shall be staying with until they go to Hogwarts for the start of their first year - I'm trying to stick as close to cannon as I can - so please Read & Review**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**The Twin Wands.**_

"Harry" Rose says as they walk up the stone steps towards the doors of what Hagrid said is Gringots the Wizarding bank, "Yes Rose" Harry asks happily, "Can I have my locket back please" she asked as he looked at his free hand as he was holding his newly found sisters hand with the other, To discover he still had Rose's locket and he gave a little giggle at the fact he forgot he was holding it.

"Sorry" he said looking embarrassed that he still had It, "That's okay Harry" she told him happily as he passed her back her locket and she stowed it safely in her pocket, "Thank you - Wow this place Is huge" Then both Harry and Rose noticed standing by the massive bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, Was-.

"Yeah t'ats a goblin" Hagrid said quietly as they approached, the goblin was about half a head shorter than her brother Harry who was a inch or so taller than her, Rose. The goblin had a swarthy, Cleaver face, a pointed head, And very long fingers and feet he bowed as they walked inside where they found a second set of doors with some words engraved upon them:

Enter, Stranger, But take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, But do not earn,

must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, You have been warned, Beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Guess we don't want to find out what that means?" Harry asked nervously, "Your right, I bet there's probably some mean monsters or something?" Rose says happily "Maybe we can trap my evil care workers down there?" Rose asks giggling happily like she would love nothing more than for all her care workers to be trapped with monsters.

"And our horrible Muggle relatives" Harry suggests with a snigger "So what's down there Hagrid" he added.

"I don't no 'Arry" Hagrid tells him "Rumour 'as it there are Dragons guarding the vaults" he says happily as they walk through the silver doors which open automatically as though some inviable person had opened them, Harry looked as though he was going to ask another question but then just stopped when he saw the huge chamber before him he looked just as shocked as Rose, She hadn't ever seen one goblin before let alone the hundred or so more in the vast marble hall.

They were sitting on high stools along - long desks scribbling in ledgers, while weighing coins on brass scales, And examining precious stones through eyeglasses, There were too many doors to count, hundreds leading from the marble hall, as Hagrid, Harry and Rose made for the counter.

"Hello" Hagrid said cheerfully to a particularly grumpy looking goblin "We've come to get some money out of 'Arry and Rose Potters vault", The goblin actual looked startled when Hagrid asked this and looked at Rose and Harry suspiciously then turned his attention back to Hagrid.

"Do you have Mr. or Miss. Potter's key?" the goblin sighed.

"Ah got it 'ear some where" Hagrid told him searching through his pockets removing coins and moldy old dog biscuits scattering them over the goblins desk which seemed to irritate him as he wrinkled his nose.

"Got it" said Hagrid, Finally holding up a tiny golden key, And passing It to the goblin, Who looked at Rose and Harry.

"Both of you hold this?" The goblin asked handing them both the key, they looked at Hagrid who shrugged then back at the goblin, than at the key. "Go ahead take the key , both of you touch it" he told them rudely so curious to see what he meant they both touched the key, Then it ignited into a brilliant white golden light and they let go, startled, the goblin looked shocked and amazed like he wasn't expecting that.

All four, Hagrid, Harry, Rose and the goblin looked at the floor, where two identical golden keys instead of just one both Rose and Harry bent down to pick up a key each. Rose didn't have a clue why there was now two keys instead of just one she looked up at Hagrid who just beamed happily at her.

The goblin frowned slightly which didn't make much difference to his already mean demeanour, "Griphook?!" he called as a younger goblin came over fast at the call of his name. "Oh one last thing" Hagrid interjects pulling a sealed letter out of his pocket and handing it to the goblin behind the desk, he eyes it shrewdly. "Its about the you-know-what, in vault you-know-which" Hagrid tells him.

The goblin raises his eyebrows slightly "Ah yes, very well" he handed the letter to Griphook who took it but didn't even look at it. "Follow me" the goblin Griphook said heading off towards the nearest door leading out of the marble hall, Hagrid hastily put everything back in his pockets, and ushered Rose and Harry to follow the goblin.

Griphook was holding the door open for them and they walked through, Rose and Harry were both very surprised to see that they were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches, Rose had been expecting more marble instead of the dark passage, which sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came whirling along the tracks towards them.

They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

Rose tried to remember. Left, right, right, left, left, middle fork, but it was impossible the cart was constantly gaining speed, as it rattled on through the vast maze of tunnels, and it seemed that the cart knew where it was going as Griphook wasn't steering. Both Harrys and Rose's eyes must have been stinging from the rushing wind as the cart rushed to its destination fast. She thought she saw a burst of fire for a second then it was gone as they continued there journey.

Rose looked at Hagrid and he looked very greenish and sick, 'poor Hagrid I don't think he likes this' Rose thought then seized her brothers shoulder and shook her head seeing him about to ask the giant of a man something. As the cart stopped by a small stone passageway with two doors Griphook stepped out of the cart and took both Harry's and Rose's keys he unlocked the first door and thick greyish dusty smoke came bellowing out, before it cleared he used the second key to open the other door and its smoke added to the clearing smoke of the other vault.

When the smoke finally cleared both Harry and Rose gasped in surprise - Rose could see into both vaults from where she was standing, there was a small fortune in both of gold silver and bronze coins (Galleons - gold, Sickles - silver, Knuts - bronze). Hagrid smiled happily at them both and pushed them forwards through into their vaults. Rose stepped over the threshold and smiled at all the money.

"Ya parents saw ya both right by the looks" Hagrid said chuckling from behind. Rose found a fair sized money pouch and filled it up happily, she had never seen this much gold in all her life before, and never thought she would and never even dreamed she would own this much gold. She stepped out of her vault with her money bag full and saw Harry had one too and smiled cheekily.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now please?" Hagrid asked the goblin.

On the way to vault seven hundred and thirteen, the air got colder and Rose wished she had an extra jumper on, she noticed as they passed over an underground ravine that it seemed bottomless, but she wasn't stupid enough to risk her head unlike her brother who leaned over to have a look, she giggled at as Hagrid grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him fully back into the cart in a more upright position.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back" said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his look fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone, but a Gringots goblin tried, they would be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check?" Harry asked curiously. The goblin, Griphook smiled maliciously.

"About once every ten years" he replied.

Rose was expecting something marvelous in this vault - masses of diamonds rubies and gold maybe but when she looked in she was disappointed to see just one little grubby package, which Hagrid promptly picked up and stowed in his pocket. "Best not to mention this to anyone one" Hagrid told them, and they both nodded in agreement wondering what it is that Hagrid collected.

-------

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sun light out side the bank, Rose wasn't sure where to go first, plus she wasn't initially sure what she needed for school. "Might as well get yer uniforms" said Hagrid nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Listen Rose, 'Arry would ya mind if I went for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron" they both shook there heads and ran of to the Robe shop leaving Hagrid to get his drink

They walked in to the shop, which had all manners of Robes and other clothes, Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve "Hogwarts dears" she asked cutting off Rose who was about to speak, so they both just nodded, and she stood them on stools next to a bleach blonde boy with his hair slicked back.

"Starting Hogwarts this year" the boy asked Harry.

"Yes" he replied.

"So what house do you think you'll be in" the boy asked.

"er" Harry said, obviously to Rose her brother didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"He'll be a Gryffindor" Rose said not to unpleasantly, though there was something about this boy that didn't seem quite all right, every time he spoke he sounded like a - well a snob. Harry looked a bit embarrassed that his sister knew this, and the blonde boy eyed her shrewdly.

He looked away before continuing "I'll be in Slytherin" he proclaimed with pride "my whole family has been in Slytherin for generations."

After Rose and Harry had been measured and had there uniforms and some other clothes for every day ware put in bags and paid for, they left the shop happily Harry had offered to carry her shopping - so who was she to argue, she handed him her shopping and they waited a few minuets for Hagrid who turned up with three ice creams one for Rose, Harry and himself.

They ate there Ice creams while looking at the brooms in the window of the Quidditch shop - Quality Quidditch supplys, she noticed that her brother seemed to want to buy the very nice top of the line latest racing broom - Nimbus 2000 - that was displayed in the window, and if Rose had to be honest with herself she really wanted one too, but according to Hagrid and the school supplys list first years weren't allowed there own brooms at Hogwarts, so they finished there ice cream and continued with their shopping.

After they had finished getting all there school supplys - there Cauldron and potions ingredient, plus all there school books, Harry looked at his parchment school supplies list "now we need a wand" he said - after a moment or so Hagrid led them over to a shop called Olivanders - Hagrid then told them that he had forgotten to get something so he left in a hurry. Rose slowly followed her brother into the wand shop.

There was no one around when they entered the dusty shop - then out of nowhere an old man with white hair appeared as though out of thin air, he looked at Harry then his eyes darted to his scar and he smiled with excitement, then he looked at Rose and his face dropped in shock and he went very pail - he took a deep breath before he said anything.

"Its like Lily and James all over again" he said with a small sad smile then headed behind his counter, and returned moments later with handfuls of thin boxes, he opened two and pulled out wands he handed them to Harry and Rose but almost instantly, pulled them back muttering that they weren't there wands, Rose was getting quite tiered after a full hour of getting a wand only to have it taken back, because it is not the Wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the Wizard or Witch in Rose's case.

Finally after so long he brings over two wands one was white walnut and a creamy white colour ten and a half inch's containing a phoenix tail feather core, the other light black holly, Phoenix core eleven inches he hands Harry the black wand and Rose the white one - suddenly a wave of bright light illuminates the two newly united siblings, the light from Rose encroaching around Harry and his light encroaching on her. There were spark like lightning running around and jumping between the two siblings.

Mr. Olivander looked shocked beyond compare his eyes bulging, as the small roaring wind knocked all the other wands they had tried from the counter to the floor, as well as a lot of paper, the light emanating from the two children to bright to look directly at them - then as quickly as it started it stopped.

"Wooow!" Olivander said "curious two, aren't you?."

Rose and Harry frowned at the old man "why's that sir" Rose inquired staring into his pail blue eyes with her sparkling blue ones "because" he replied pointing at Harry "that wand" he continued "that young Mr. Potter owns, the Phoenix that gave its core gave one other" Rose looked down at her wand then up to Mr. Olivander he had a small sad smile when he shook his head. "No Miss. Potter - the Phoenix wand that is your brothers" he turned to face Harry "is the brother wand to the one that gave you that scar Mr. Potter."

Rose saw as Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar "you mean Voldemort?." Olivander flinched at the name of the man who murdered there parents and nodded in agreement "yes" he said "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Then what about my wand?" Rose asked a little hurt that her wand wasn't as cool as Harrys.

"Your wand" Olivander said chuckling darkly "is just as interesting Miss. Potter" Rose looked up to see a sparkle of mischief in the old mans eyes.

Rose's eye brows rose to her hairline almost out of site as she waited in anticipation "how come" she asked eagerly.

He smiled kindly at the young eager pretty little girl and considered her for a moment before he said, "the Phoenix feather that resides within your wand Miss Potter belonged to a very famous Witch and powerful too I might add - we shall all be expecting great things from the two of you" he smiled at Rose's happy expression and continued, "her wands core also came from that same bird."

"Really, where is she now?" Rose asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, will we ever get to meet her" Harry interrupts sounding very interested "its not like I particularly want to meet the owner of my wands brother." They all laugh at Harrys joke before Olivander continued once more "unfortunately Mr. Potter, she was rumoured to have joined the Covenant of Witches, and has since disappeared - eight years ago." He sighed sadly.

Rose was just about to ask a question and was halfway to opening her mouth, when there was a tapping on the shop window, it was Hagrid came back to see whether they had finished getting there wands yet, so Olivander put there wands back in there thin boxes, and the two young siblings paid Olivander twelve Galleons each for there wands and ran outside to meet Hagrid.

"'Ow did you two got on" Hagrid greeted happily beaming at his two temporary charges, "get ya wands alrite?" he asked. They nodded cheerfully, then the huge man pulled from behind his back two cages with an owl in each a snowy white one which he handed to Harry and a blue-grey owl he hands to Rose. Both youngsters looked up at him in surprise.

"'Appy birthday you two" Hagrid says cheerfully, then the two young siblings crack great big cheeky grins and chimed "thank you," together, both of them never having had birthday presents before, they were probably the two happiest children in Diagon Ally that day. "By the way you two - I got in touch with Professor Dumbledore earlier and hes just got back to me" the large mans beetle black eyes sparkled with merriment as he continued, "we've got you both a place to stay for a couple of days, hopefully longer if they agree - Dumbledore will be around there later tonight to meet the both of you."

"Really, we have some where better to go?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah" Hagrid said with a big toothy grin through his wild tangle of a beard.

"Yaaaay" the two giggled happily together, holding hands and almost dancing together.

"Come on now" Hagrid urged, "this way, back to the Leaky Cauldron, were going to Floo you to there house." he said leading them down the packed cobble street towards the pub.

"What do you mean floo?" Harry asked frowning in confusion, Rose giggled at Harry not knowing, then explained all about floo powder and traveling by fire place. They entered back through the archway to the pub where Harry met Rose for the first time earlier. And into the packed pub and over to the fireplace, where Rose fell of out earlier that day - Rose was pleased to see that Mrs Baggins wasn't there. But there was a plump red haired motherly looking woman who approached them from the fireside.

"Hello Hagrid" she greeted kindly.

"'Ello Molly" he returned "these two" he nodded to Harry then Rose "are Harry and Rose Potter." The woman Molly looked at Harry briefly then looked at Rose for the longest time before cracking a motherly smile then gives them both a bone crushing hug together "I'm Molly Weasley" she said as she released them. "I'll be taking care of you for a while - hopefully longer" she pulled out a little pouch from her pocket and offers it to the two new siblings, who looked cautiously at the powder inside, they both looked up at Hagrid who nodded encouragingly to Harry and Rose who take some.

"Now just throw it into the fire and shout 'The Burrow' okay sweeties," Molly said kindly so Rose feeling like she should go first as it will be Harrys first time, and she thought it best that she demonstrate, she stepped up to the fire and threw her handful of floo powder in and yelled, 'The Burrow'" and stepped in to the huge cool emerald flames that took her swirling through the fire, she felt queasy like the last time she flooed, she felt like her elbows were hitting the sides and scraping walls she couldn't see, and she could briefly see through other fires - she flew out of another fireplace and skidded across the floor a few inches.

Rose looked up from where she landed to see that there was two red haired boys in the room, one had to be at least the same age as her and Harry, the other looked to be quite a few years older and he seemed a bit pompous, with his horn rimed glass's, she saw that the youngest boy was laughing at her and she was just about to pull herself to her feet - when a roar of flames behind her and someone landed on her "Oww" Rose moaned.

"Sorry" Harrys voice said from on top of her and he quickly scurried up off her and helped her to her feet, when a second roar of flame announced Molly Weasleys appearance out of the fire, so Rose quickly moved out of the way just incase Mrs. Weasley fell out on to her, but luckily she didn't, infact she didn't even stumble.

"Now dears" Molly said kindly to Rose and her brother "Ron!" she said sharply looking at the younger boy in the small - what must be the sitting room "why don't you take Harry up to your room and Rose to Ginny's" the plump red haired woman frowned looking around, "where is Ginny anyway?" she turned to her elder son "Percey," she called him almost making Rose laugh, "wheres Ginny" she asked, "she ain't still sleeping is she."

"I think she is, actually mother" Percey said pompously, Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disgust and looked at the clock on the wall, it said it was ten past one in the afternoon she turned to Rose, "while you drop of your stuff in Ginnys room could you please wake her up, I'll be starting dinner in a few minuets and I'm sure she'll be wanting a shower first." She smiled sweetly at Rose then left the room.

"Wow, are you really" Ron asked trying to search for Harrys scar, but Harrys fringe was covering it "you no-" Ron tried, then Harry lifted his fringe and Ron gasped in happy surprise.

"I didn't even know you had a sister Harry?" asked Percey purposefully.

"Neither did I till a few hours ago" Harry said with a big happy cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Who's Ginny" Rose butted in curiously.

"Oh, shes our little sister" Percey said "shes a year younger than you two so wont be going to Hogwarts till next year - but Ron hear" he pointed to his brother "starts this year with the two of you."

"Really" Harry asked excitedly "are you as excited as us?" he asked.

"Yeah I cant wait" Ron replied "now I know you, I'll have someone to talk Quidditch with on the train."

Harry frowned "whats Quidditch?" he asked.

"What! you don't no what Quidditch is?." Came the voices of two boys near the stairs, in fact for a second she just thought she was seeing and hearing double, but no they were two identical red haired twins "you must be Harry and Rose? right?" the first twin asked shaking both there hands "I'm George" he said "and this is my ugly twin brother Fred" he added as the other twin shook there hands and ignored the ugly comment.

"But George" Rose said trying not to giggle "you both look the same." They all broke into laughter and happily had a chat for a bit where Harry and Rose told them how they met, and about there shopping trip to Diagon Ally, then Rose noticed it was quarter to two and she hadn't woken there sister, Ginny up from her nap yet - well it was either a nap or she was still sleeping from the previous night.

So Harry, Rose and Ron climbed up the stairs Harry and Rose with there school stuff in there new trunks which they also brought from Diagon Ally, when they reached the second floor landing, "this is her room" Ron told her pointing to a faded blue door with a name plaque saying, 'Ginnys Room - No Boys Allowed.'

Rose took a deep breath opened the door and went inside dragging her trunk with her. While Harry and Ron tracked up the stairs even further, Ron opened his bedroom door which was bright orange and also had a name plaque that said 'Rons Room.'

Rons bed room was different to say the least, the walls were bright orange like the door, and there were posters on the walls of people on brooms flying, and they actually were moving the people on the posters wore bright orange robes with black bottoms, across the top of one of the posters it read Chudley Cannons.

Rons room wasn't that big in fact it was fairly small, but he, Harry thought that for the time being if Ron didn't get to annoyed with him, he would be perfectly happy staying there with Ron, 'plus it beats a tiny little cupboard any day of the week.' Harry dragged his trunk to one corner of the room and put the cage with his snowy owl on top and beamed at Ron.

"I know its not much" Ron said sounding embarrassed.

"Its perfect" Harry informed him - Ron smiled and let out a sigh of anticipation.

"Anyway - why don't you know about Quidditch?" Ron asks.

Harry giggled a bit "because I used to live with my Muggle aunt and uncle."

"Oh that explains it then" said Ron shaking his head "hang on - why are you hear then if you have a family."

Harry giggled again this time very humourless, infract Ron thought it was very dark and a bit creepy, "have you not seen what I'm waring" Harry asked gesturing his clothes, and Ron did indeed notice that Harry was waring clothes that looked like they should be worn by a baby whale - or some such creatcher just as large.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"They hate me" Harry said with a very serious face, but Ron still didn't understand, and by the completely empty look on his face "well lets put it this way" Harry continued "all the bad rumours you've heard of my upbringing, most of them are probable true." Rons eyes bulged in horror, they looked in danger of jumping out of his head. 'Harry Potter - treated like that?" Ron thought to himself.

"T - that c - cant be true, y - your Harry Potter if anybody found out those rumours were true your Muggle relatives would be! -" he gulped. "Murdered."

"Really" Harry asked, and Ron nodded in earnest "well best not tell anyone then."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because I may hate them but," Harry started, then took a deep breath before continuing "but I don't want no one to become a murderer because of the way they are." He sighed. "So whats Quidditch about?."

_**Authors: Notes: Two: This chapter dose follow cannon quite a bit at the beginning - and in some places you will see through out my story that it will follow some of whats going on with the Philosophers Stone but most of the time will be about Rose's adventure - hope you like it - Please Read & Review I'm begging you Please XD Thank you!**_


End file.
